<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Riders on the storm- by kitaku_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895235">-Riders on the storm-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09'>kitaku_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 板车组, 绿高</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2014</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Riders on the storm-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天晚上的雷雨来得相当突然，闪电划亮城市一角的一瞬间实在是有点末日风景的意味。我在雨里呆了那么一刹，心里想着一刻钟的路程是不是可以跑回去，但紧接着的雷电轰然巨响，女孩在我身边尖叫了一声，惊心动魄的程度竟与雷声不相上下，她的男友搂住她的肩膀，接着把她拉进路边亮着灯的甜品店里去躲雨。</p><p>甜品店不是我能钻进去躲雨的地方，不管怎么样。那里甜腻的空气令我无法忍受。</p><p>附近有家营业到很晚的酒吧。基于它面向的人群，我只去过一次，酒杯还没攥热就有个男人向我搭讪，提出可以付过夜费，然后我礼貌地拒绝了他，喝光我的威士忌起身离开。</p><p>如同今夜的骤雨一般，我怎么也想不到这个向某人提出付过夜费的角色变成了我自己。</p><p>他就坐在吧台前的椅子上，是我第一次来的时候那个座位的隔壁。他看起来比我还要高，穿着浅绿色的衬衫和格子毛衣，戴着眼镜，干净而整洁，并不像是进来躲一场急雨的。酒保递给我毛巾，注意到我望向他的视线时暧昧地笑了笑，说他是常客，经常在这里等生意上门。</p><p>我擦干脸上的水，坐在他身边。</p><p>他礼貌但警惕地看了我一眼，我被淋湿得很彻底，看上去与绅士无缘。</p><p>好冷，你知道外面下雨了吗。我问他。</p><p>看你的样子就知道了。他回答我。</p><p>也可能是我刚刚被前女友泼了一桶凉水。我说。</p><p>那你该泼回去而不是走五分钟然后来一家同志酒吧找一个男人搭讪。他说。</p><p>如果我想带你回去，我最好是付你多少钱？我问。</p><p>他终于转过头认真地打量了我一下，最终带着一点妥协地报了一个数字。</p><p>我点点头站起来，将毛巾还给看呆了的酒保并向他道谢，后者回过神来示意不用，我又向他道了谢，把它随意地搭在脖子上，就像在家那样。</p><p>他也已经站起来，他果然比我要高，高很多，我不得不抬头仰视他。他的杯子里还有些残酒，但他看起来一点也不想再喝了。</p><p>我跟他一起走出去，雨下得小了一点，风停了。他看了我一眼，我还没来得及提议等雨停了再走或者说点什么来化解这有点尴尬的气氛，他就拉着我的手腕冲进了细雨里。</p><p>他仔细打理过的皮鞋毫不犹豫地踏进水洼里，沾得裤脚一片濡湿。才不一会，那副精致的外表就被破坏得无影无踪，这倒是给他带来一点生气，显得不再那么生硬刻板。不得不说那一刻我有点感动，感动得想把他按在路边的花坛上剥光，然后抓着他的头发就着雨把他干到哭。</p><p>走到一半的时候，雨渐渐停了。来得太快的大雨，通常也走得很快。</p><p>我们的脚步慢了下来，走到我住的公寓楼下的时候我请他在门外稍等，自己则去便利店买了安全套。这一路上我们沉默不语，仿佛之后要进行的不是性交而是什么极为隐秘的勾当。</p><p>进了屋之后他有些拘谨地站在玄关。从雨停了之后，他就拒绝再拉着我的手腕了。我招呼他先去洗个热水澡。洗澡是床上交流的序幕，我不得不这样解释他一瞬间的僵硬。</p><p>总之，在他去洗澡的当口，我脱掉湿淋淋的衣服堆在筐子里，开足暖气，又泡了一壶热气腾腾的花果茶。</p><p>他只穿着深灰色的四角内裤出来，脖子上搭着我的毛巾，还差点在浴室门口的地砖上滑了一跤。他并没有看上去那么地无法接近，这令我有点欣慰。</p><p>他四下张望了一圈，接着走到我身边坐下，给自己倒了一杯茶。我饶有兴致地观察他一阵，他看起来既不像个熟手，也不像那些不谙世事横冲直撞的年轻人，而且我发现他的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛长得让我联想到长颈鹿、骆驼、羊驼之类纯真的草食动物。</p><p>我喜欢眼睛漂亮的人，这或许可以为这奇怪的一见钟情做一个聊胜于无的…补充说明。</p><p>热水差不多可以令人复活。</p><p>我泡在他用过的热水里，瞪着迷蒙的天花板，用手指把凝结的水珠塞进蓝绿相间的砖片缝隙中。</p><p>然后我感到情欲忽然填满了胸腔，它令我呼吸困难，只好从水里站起，草草擦干身子，套上一条新的内裤，即使我猜等一下就要脱掉它。那一刻我觉得我像是得了什么奇怪的急病，我的眼睛漫无目的而慌张地逡巡，我拉开浴室门的声音一定是太大了，他从电视上转过头来看着我，然后我们的目光相撞。</p><p>我以为你回去了。我说，心里不大希望他能听到，我就是想说说而已。</p><p>他有些好笑地看看我，把手机扔到沙发上，站起身来。</p><p>他看起来像一只倦倦的单脚站立在浅水里的鹤，他太瘦了，我是指，他的身材与身高不成比例，肤色苍白，我抬头跟他接吻，满足地搂着他的背抚摸那些肌肤。而他配合地微微弯腰，一只手捧着我的脸，唇舌温和有礼。</p><p>02</p><p>有那么一段时间，我分不清他到底希望我做什么。因为他只是若有所思地摩挲我嘴角下方的皮肤，电视里的声音微弱地响着，外面又下起了雨。</p><p>他看上去很年轻，并且过着大多数人梦寐以求的生活。我听说过这间公寓，这个城市的所有人都听说过，但这还是我第一次来。</p><p>然而就如同我猜测的一般，他的性向相当正常。心不在焉的接吻，对爱抚毫无反应，然后他就保持着现在的姿势——用一只手揽着我的脖子，无意识地玩弄着我的发梢——说不定他正在苦恼怎么委婉地提出让我回去。其实他大可不必，只要推开我……</p><p>一个年轻而神秘的主顾，一次心血来潮，这往往意味着麻烦事，我开始感到有些厌烦。</p><p>我在想一个问题。他慢慢说。</p><p>什么？我耐着性子问。</p><p>我们……得怎么…做？他说话时用手指来回比划了一下，有种年轻人特有的窘迫，看起来居然有些可爱。</p><p>抱歉，我有点迷糊了，我想我大概还是知道的，但是…天哪，还是你来吧，你来好吗。他请求道，仍然抱着我的脖子。</p><p>我低头看着他，他脸红起来，但同时坚定地拉下我的头要求接吻。</p><p>我遮住他的眼睛，这令他有些兴奋，我猜他不太喜欢舌吻，也许是对男人有顾忌。</p><p>只有一个条件。我说，仍然遮着他的眼睛，他乖乖地顺着我手掌的角度抬头，睫毛在我手心里一颤一颤的。</p><p>是什么？他问我。</p><p>别开灯。我回答他。</p><p>他愣了那么一会，咧嘴笑道，好啊。</p><p>我以为你会说不玩SM之类的。他断断续续地说着，在我看来这种时候他最好闭上嘴，但也许是他想借此转移注意力，总之这不关我什么事。</p><p>事实上我接，但要加钱。我顺着他的话说下去。</p><p>他憋不住那一口气，但随之整个人都放松下来，于是我按着他的肩膀趁机把剩下的部分顶进去。他不得法地挣扎了几下，疼得哼哼起来。</p><p>在床上谈价钱…你真是太会煞风景了……他无力地说着，歪过头在我手腕上咬了一口。</p><p>这么看来，他脾气不错，至少在我弄痛他的时候没有把我踢下去。黑暗里我看不清他的样子。他忠实地贯彻了他的承诺——没有灯，厚实的遮光窗帘毫无缝隙——他说他夜里有时睡不安稳，需要极度的黑暗，像是本能里最野性的东西还没有褪去。在这种黑暗里我甚至连他的轮廓都看不清。</p><p>他的身体艰涩地接受了我的进入，他小口小口地急促呼吸，摸索到我的手臂抓住。我等了一会，并且抚摸他的身体，他非常被动地接受了这一切，但是下身毫无反应。</p><p>只要一会，等他习惯了，我就继续做起来，他表现得与处子无异，手足无措地一直抱着我，我得说他叫得很好听。</p><p>最后他还是兴奋起来，我给他口交，我猜他挺喜欢的，因为他一直抓着我的头发。这样的情形对我来说非常熟悉，同样的黑暗，不同的人，相似的欲望味道。</p><p>我们只做了一次就睡了，他搂着我的腰，在快要睡着时咬我的耳朵，问我以后还可以找你吗。</p><p>当然。</p><p>他给我打电话，是几乎半个月之后的事了。</p><p>我以为他忘了我，而我也快要忘了他。半个月里我非常清闲，时间流水一样地过得飞快，不管是正职还是那份难以启齿的兼职。</p><p>这次我们没有在酒吧见面。他在楼下等我，指间夹着根刚点燃不久的女士烟。跟我不一样，他看起来挺忙的，以至于我们连招呼还没打上一个，他的电话就来了，于是我们只能沉默地上了楼，进了屋他挂了那个电话又打了另一个，我递给他一个眼神，他点点头，凑过来很轻很快地跟我接吻，然后我去洗澡。</p><p>这次他熟练了很多，或许我该用进步飞快来形容。</p><p>有人说过你在床上相当无聊吗。他说。</p><p>我差点闪了腰，老天，我还没嫌过他那……</p><p>有很多人这么说过。我礼貌地回答，抓着他的腰将他拖回来继续我的动作。</p><p>不是那里。他说，显得有点不耐烦，可能是被我弄痛了。</p><p>但事实上他腿软得几乎跪不住，接着就射了一次，然后他恼火地推开我，愤怒地喘了一会，抽泣了一两声，颓然坐在我怀里。</p><p>我没病。他梗着嗓子说，额头上的碎发蹭在我胸口。</p><p>嗯没错，站不起来和早泄都不是病，我恶毒地想着，摸了摸他的头发。</p><p>03</p><p>我们见面的次数越来越多。</p><p>一开始是在周末见面，因为我们都有工作。后来我总是想要见他，他可不怎么高兴，但还是来了。</p><p>大部分时间我们都直奔主题，但是偶尔，我们也会离开房间上街转转，聊聊天，直到天黑，像是给一成不变平铺直叙的乐谱加上一个谐谑的前奏，然后关掉一切光源，拉上窗帘。我不认为他喜欢黑暗，只能想象这些黑暗可以融化或是包裹一切难以启齿的硬结。</p><p>这些暧昧的，或舒缓或剧烈的晃动比我原以为的要有趣得多，但这一定不是我为他着迷的全部原因。他是个非常敬业的家伙，并且可怕地善读人心，在他身上我能得到前所未有的满足。</p><p>周六的早晨，我该说上午，他少见地起晚了，因为我们也许才刚刚睡下，他说今天还有事，便起身离开，并且婉拒了我要开车送他的提议。</p><p>我送他出门，陪他走到车站。</p><p>我想象着在这之后他要去和某个陌生的姑娘相亲，他不太乐意，但家人坚持要他这么做，他觉得有点累，更别提在那之前还要回家把自己收拾得道貌岸然，从而无法享受难得的休息日，越发不情愿起来。</p><p>我沉湎于想象，他也一言不发，我们安静地走了一会。直到经过公寓的小公园，两只野狗嬉闹着跑过我们身边，我与它们是老相识，但仅是隔了很远地喂过它们一些食物，我把东西放在地上，离开那里，退出足够的距离，看它们走过去小心翼翼地嗅了嗅，彼此分食了那些东西。去年夏天时它们身上生过癞，皮毛大片地脱落，比任何时候都难以亲近。</p><p>我想为他介绍它们，但随即它们其中的一只搂住另一只的腰，毫不害臊地立起身子交配。</p><p>他看了我一眼，可能是听到了从我嘴里溜出的未来得及收回的几个单词，他知趣地什么也没问，跟我一起移开视线，给幸福的野狗情侣们留下足够的隐私空间。</p><p>我第一次知道…它们是异性，我从不曾思考过性别问题。走过了那段路之后我说。</p><p>他点了点头。过几个月它们可能会生出一窝小狗来。他补充道。</p><p>我不禁微笑起来，我喜欢动物，一窝小狗，这听起来太棒了。</p><p>在车站，他向我要了一支烟，我给他点火。他吸了一大口，看起来像是渴水的旅者一样迫不及待，他呼出的那些烟雾短暂地遮住了他的脸，随着冬日的寒风飘忽而散。他又吸了几口，被呛到了，随即大声地咳嗽起来。我好笑地给他拍背，夺下他的烟。他根本就不会吸烟。</p><p>车来了，他也止住了咳，眼睛里还带着点泪光，他就这么看了我一眼权当感谢，接着与我道别。我站在那儿看着车开走，他坐在窗边，不曾回头看过我。</p><p>如果，我是说要是他刚才没被呛着的话，我差一点就想问他，我们养只狗吧，从它还很小时开始养。你不喜欢狗的话，养猫也行，讨厌猫的话，兔子也可以。</p><p>——还好他呛到了。</p><p>在很多时候，我不知道自己想要说什么。我猜这种时候我该闭口不言，但事实上我比任何时候都要滔滔不绝地谈论一些无关紧要的事，假装自己是个有趣的人，这让我受人欢迎，他说受人欢迎并不是这么简单的事，像他就不，而且他早就已经放弃想要受人欢迎的愚蠢想法。我没说什么，心想你是会令人憧憬的类型，而不是这么肤浅的…啧。</p><p>我慢慢知道他睡觉习惯仰卧并且一整晚都不会移动；如果不是做着这种工作的话应该不会喜欢亲近人；只要给他做了早餐，会不分喜好地全部吃掉，可如果你问他想吃什么，得到的会是相当精细的回答——他看出我对他的纵容和迷恋，毫不犹豫地利用此点。</p><p>有时他也会有其他客人，那种时候他会按掉我的电话，再辅以一条简短的信息。</p><p>但他从来不说或者谈论他的客人，我有点庆幸他从来不说这个，嗯，各种意义上的。</p><p>有时，特别是最近，我更多地希望与他两人独处，而不是黑暗里的情事。我叫来他，然后窝在他身上打盹，坐在沙发里看电影或者剧集，我有一套还不错的家庭影院，看起来他也挺中意这个，他的茶里要放两颗糖，不怎么爱吃零食。我喜欢他身上的味道，要是他出门前刚洗了澡，还会有香波的微弱香味。</p><p>连续两周的周末，他都在我处度过，我看不出来他是否产生困扰，我问他最近有去那间酒吧吗，他回答说没有，你差不多包下了我所有的空闲时间。</p><p>这个答案令我非常满意。接着担心我只是叫他过来陪我一整天，而不是上床，这样做是不是太自私。然后我发现我有点太在乎他了，这真要命，诚然他并不是什么欲望丰富的人，他有点自我主义，只有工作时——我是说他的兼职——才表现出与一个正常人相符的性质，并且有点奉献过头。</p><p>我猜这与他要求的黑暗有关。曾经我觉得黑暗令人心安，现在只以为那是他最深的与夜同形的假面。</p><p>我向他提出这个请求的时候，他的眼神变得非常冰冷。那些看不见的墙壁好像又回到了我们之间，像是那个下起大雨的夜晚。我示意他先别说话。</p><p>你可以蒙住我的眼睛。我说。那样就可以开着灯做了吧。</p><p>他显然没想到我会这么说，没有急着拒绝或者答应我，他在犹豫。</p><p>你可以把我的手也绑住，虽然就算不那样，我也保证我不会看你。只是别停，不管我说什么，稍微粗暴一点也没有关系。</p><p>你想玩…那种游戏？他有点难过地问，接着别过脸用鼻子哼笑了一声。</p><p>好像是？我说。</p><p>你不会喜欢的。他信誓旦旦地说。</p><p>这不是你决定的问题，只是别停，好吗？他对我的强硬感到无能为力，我猜不喜欢强迫别人的那个人一定是他。</p><p>好吧。他想了一会，最终说道。但要决定一个安全词。他又说。</p><p>我没想到这种…高级词汇会出现在我的生活里，你看，我很久以来都是离性最远的那种人。</p><p>他看出了我的心思。如果不管你说什么都不能停，我怎么知道什么时候你真的是想要停止呢？</p><p>好吧。你喜欢什么饮料？我问他。</p><p>他语塞了一下，才慢吞吞地回答道，小豆汤…</p><p>我花了很大的力气才忍住不笑，但考虑到一会我可能会在床上叫出这个香甜的单词便又有些荒谬的感觉。</p><p>好吧…我又说了一遍，那安全词是小豆汤了？</p><p>嗯……</p><p>看他的表情一定是觉得自己被冒犯了，这样正好，我希望他可以…</p><p>04</p><p>这大概是个表里不一的男人，我想。</p><p>他给我的第一印象说不上良好，但起码相当真实，毫不假装。可我很快发现这只是冰山一角。</p><p>自从那一次他失控地哭过之后，他就很少要求做爱了，大多数时候是在休息日的白天叫我过来，进门之后我发现他正窝在那张舒服的沙发里百无聊赖地看一个娱乐节目。一张舒服的沙发有时候比一张舒服的床更加具有家的气息，而他显然深谙此点，不得不说我很欣赏他在这些细节上的机灵劲。然后他招手叫我过去，我坐在他旁边的时候他顺手扯过我的领子亲我的嘴，接着扒在我身上，形似树袋熊，他将遥控器扔给我，一副你随意的样子。</p><p>他简直像只睡迷糊了的猫。找到一个人狠命撒娇，蹭一蹭得到一些爱抚，然后心满意足地倚着他的体温继续酣睡。</p><p>由于猫这种未被完全驯化的生物其行为充满了随意和未知性，我是不怎么喜欢的。但比起更加复杂和未知的人性，我宁愿他像只猫，而不是一个充满了占有欲和嫉妒心并且时常因为某些可笑的理由变得相当愚蠢的人类。</p><p>他很忙，大概也爱玩，朋友一大堆，家里应该是最后的净土，起码我从来没见到他家里有人会来做客的痕迹，我是说，除了我之外。</p><p>在我呆呆的陷在柔软的沙发里一言不发地充当人肉靠垫的时候，他经常接到电话，我猜我的频繁来访打乱了他一贯的生活规律，这导致他老是在电话里解释他为什么不在一场聚会上或者他并没有生病和可怜巴巴地一个人待在家，好像一个人在家静静享受假期是种耻辱一般。他讲电话的语气是我从来没听过的轻快活泼，听他讲话令人舒服，而且有趣，他电话那面的朋友被他逗笑，他自己也跟着吃吃发笑，等到放下电话他又一下子变回懒洋洋的不愿抬起眼皮的样子，他将手机随手扔进沙发的角落里，突如其来的沉默笼罩在我们上方，他摸到遥控器又将音量调高几分。</p><p>我几乎能想到他与朋友们相处时的情景。毫无疑问他受人欢迎，他自己却不以为意。但在我面前，至少在我面前，他看起来并不好，倦倦地缩起身体拒绝任何事物，整日里昏睡，他说有想看的电影，可总是不曾播放过半就枕在我怀里睡着了，偶尔醒来时继续看上那么一小会，被逗笑或者沉默，又或者随着男女主人公的恋情凑过来亲我一下，最好笑的一次是他醒来的时候正好那个著名的女性鬼怪特写填满了整个荧幕，他差点被吓哭。</p><p>之后他解释说他平时并不会这么胆小，但越解释我越是觉得他可爱，我说下次你醒来的时候我会记得捂住你的眼睛。</p><p>他支吾了好久，丧气地嘟哝了一句要你管。</p><p>在星期一，我为了赶早班车而早起的时候，他开玩笑说他应该付我租赁男友的金额，我在他眼里看见不安和试探，只好用最平和的眼神回应他。他给我做了早饭，简单而且味美，我已经很久不曾尝到过谁特意为我做的食物，吃得心怀感激。</p><p>那天有人给他打电话，</p><p>他坐在我腿间，睡得意犹未尽，接起电话时他的声音变得比平时更加冰冷。太近了，我都能听到电话那头的女声，这令我非常尴尬，开始思考装睡的可能性。</p><p>好在他在她说话的中途就挂断了电话。在一小段寂静之后他解释说，前女友，如果你想知道的话，她说想跟我道歉。</p><p>我根本就不想知道，于是我保持了沉默。</p><p>她没有泼我一桶水，她泼的是可乐，天知道那玩意有多粘，还毁了我喜欢的一件衬衫，妹妹送我的。</p><p>他伸了个懒腰，衬衣下露出一截肌肤来。他撇了撇嘴。她说我性无能，他说道。</p><p>他听起来可真够委屈的。我还是没说话。</p><p>他不以为意地从我身上走下来，困兽一般在屋里转悠了一圈，最后在厨房摔了一个我吃早餐用的盘子。还好他没摔那套茶杯，我喜欢那个。</p><p>当他向我提出那个要求时。</p><p>我恨他。</p><p>但马上我就发现我错了，因为他是那样地小心翼翼地解释着他可以接受蒙住他的眼睛，并且绝不会偷看，反倒是我像个傻瓜一样拒绝被他注视，拒绝被那双蓝色的眼眸注视。</p><p>他请求我不要停。在他每星期见我一次的那段时间，我一度认为他是为了治疗…他的那些小毛病，但很快发现不是，他不在意这些，说他是个禁欲主义者也不为过，我忍住了没问这两者是否存在因果关系，可他每次都玩得很开心，有时我能感到他在笑，这很神奇。</p><p>总之似乎为了将那些他厌恶或者喜欢的、伤他甚深、却感到好奇的东西一股脑地塞进身体里，他选择了这个方法。他请求我“不要停”，就像那些恶心又下流的强奸游戏一样。</p><p>他开始有点紧张，灯开着，我比他还要紧张。他的脸被黑布遮断了，看起来比大部分时候都要清秀和脆弱，然后我去亲吻他的眼睛，他被我逗笑了。</p><p>可以稍微粗暴一点吗，但我绝不会伤害你。我问他。</p><p>他的嘴唇微微张着，反复喘息了几次，才点了点头。</p><p>那张嘴唇像是封打开的邀约，我的动作一定是有点太狠了，他被吓到了，无法视物时身体和神经要敏感得多。我实在是有些想不明白他为什么一定要用这种方式来…</p><p>他很快入戏，半真半假地挣扎了几下，他的身体很漂亮，看得出经常锻炼，但最近疏于坚持，阅读灯黄色的光线笼罩在他身上，可惜他自己看不见。</p><p>我径直进入他的身体，他自己做过了准备工作，他无声地仰起头，紧接着带着逼真的哭腔骂了我一句，不痛不痒的，但我还是给了他不轻不重的一耳光，然后认命地停在他的深处等待，他也许会愤怒地推开我命令我滚出去，但他只是愣了一小会，接着认真地哀求我不要继续，求我出去。</p><p>我当然不能停。见鬼的我都快要分不清这到底是个游戏还是什么了。</p><p>那一次我始终希望他能选择停止这个荒谬的游戏，并且竖起耳朵仔细听他嘴里含糊的呻吟声，也许里面就有那罐温暖甜香的饮料。</p><p>但他始终没有。</p><p>05</p><p>我戒掉了他。</p><p>这种说法令人厌恶，好像他是某种令人上瘾的物品而缺少对他应有的尊重。</p><p>但总之在那一晚之后，我成功了，我甚至从来都不知道自己一直抱着这种念头——离开他，不再打他的电话，结束这段荒谬的关系。我们都是行动先于思考的类型，很多时候我需要一些反刍。这个习惯有好有坏，好处是我显得坚定果断，可不能避免地我有时候会有点后悔。后悔不是什么好事。</p><p>周末我开始出席一些之前被我推掉的朋友的聚会。一段时间没见，我忽然觉得他们都有点陌生。</p><p>家里再没人陪我看电视了。我也需要习惯醒来后独自一人，不管此刻他多么适合在那个位置上出现，把我的头揽在怀里，轻轻抚摸我的头发和肚子。灰色的窗帘外冬天的阳光疏离又懒惰，他的手指若有所思，然后他的肚子叫起来，我们开始笑，接着说起早餐，但谁也不想动。</p><p>过去的那些黑暗里的性爱也并没有给我留下预想中的痕迹，没有更好，或更坏。性欲被拿出来使用了几次，然后缩回了盒子里，我对它的乖巧报以最诚挚的感谢。</p><p>我几乎能听到有个声音戏谑说道：“欢迎回来，回到这条正常的轨道上，然后继续向地狱奔跑吧。”</p><p>不管怎么说，我认为向上或者向下皆是地狱，只要偏离了这条窄道，等待我的就只有下坠了。说不定我的个性其实意外的相当死板也说不定。</p><p>我可能只是在那条路上看见他，然后拽了他一下，接着我们就一起跌下去了。</p><p>昨天我路过公园，特意在那片洒满阳光的草坪边待了一会。我一直坐到阳光从那里消失。后来我发现它们也不见了，不知是被捉走了还是有了新的主人，我想到大概春季时分降生的狗宝宝也看不到，稍微有点失落。</p><p>再后来，又下了几场雨，气温一直不高不低的，几乎让人忘记了是在过冬。他们说我很少笑了，时常在思考，然后他们说我比以前更加成熟稳重，我心说狗屁，一边报以笑容。</p><p>直到一天的回家路上，我再次遇见了他。</p><p>他站在那家甜品店门口，手里拎着一个白色带花边的纸盒，缎带打成的蝴蝶结考究而精致，与他本人的印象格格不入。他在川流不息的人潮中站定了等我，庄严而沉静，看不出喜怒。周围的行人纷纷避开他行走，像是避开一个带刀的武士。他一定是来杀我的，我不由自主地想。他就像一个横在我生命正中间的杀手。</p><p>那天他一只手插在口袋里，略微低下头看着我。我以为他是在给女朋友买礼物，并且恍惚地以为他要结婚了。在这个悲剧一般的时刻不管发生什么我都不稀奇。</p><p>“有空吗？”他相当直白地问。</p><p>“呃…也许我…没空？”</p><p>“得了吧，你正要回家，你家从来只有你一个人，你把工作带回家了吗。”他对我拙劣的应对嗤之以鼻，他太了解我了，这真糟糕。</p><p>他像变了一个人似的主动而充满侵略性，曾经那些我敢断言是伪装出来的顺从与温和不知所踪——我就是在指他把我推进沙发里的动作。</p><p>“怎么不找我？”他一边脱我的衣服，一边盯着我的眼睛问。</p><p>“…最近有点忙…哈哈，才怪。”</p><p>他挑起眉毛缓缓点了点头，接着狠狠地咬了我的脖子一口。</p><p>我已经有一段时间没跟人亲近，他的手令我感觉很舒服，它们几乎有些讨好地抚摸我所有的敏感带，带着欲望的节奏。</p><p>“今天我可不打算付你钱哦。”我盯着他头顶的发旋说。他在舔吻我的胸口，故意发出大声的水响。</p><p>“别跟我学坏，煞风景的事之后再说，而且今天我也没打算要你的钱。嗯，其实你可以考虑一下你自己的身价。”他加了一句，勾起嘴角笑了笑。</p><p>那实在是个官能意味十足的笑容，而且他很少笑，至少我没怎么见过。看来他心情不错。</p><p>但最后我们也没有做成。</p><p>亲吻和爱抚花费了比想象中更多的力气以至于我们只想纠缠着坐在那里直到地老天荒。他暗示过我可以在上面，我拒绝了他，我不知道他有没有觉得伤心或者什么。他看起来经常显得敏感而忧郁，这个大个子，谁知道呢。</p><p>我们抱在一起聊了些有的没的，他舒展身体，缓缓抚摸着我的后背，滑过每一节脊骨，从上到下，周而复始。我问他是否对每个客人都会玩这种把戏，把可怜的嫖客们玩弄于股掌之上。他笑说怎么可能，大部分客人只图一时新鲜，偶尔有常客，也是定期打来电话，将事情定在旅馆，像你这么纠缠不放的我还是第一次见。</p><p>他说得我脸上有些发烧，他的绿眼睛里带着笑意，不同于之前燃起的欲焰，看起来很好看。</p><p>我想起今晚他并没有要求黑暗，反而在落地灯柔和明亮的光线下注视我每一个表情，肢解我所有的血肉魂魄。</p><p>曾经，更加确切一点的说是他携我手冲进雨里的那天，我觉得他要命的浪漫，这个念头在他关上那盏夜灯的时候达到巅峰，我真要被他杀掉了。</p><p>“别再做这种事了。”我说，他完全可以不用出卖自己的身体，他理应有更好的生活，他不该做这些。</p><p>他愣了那么一会，很快反应过来，似笑非笑地看着我，这种表情在他脸上真是少见，也可能这是他一直隐藏的真实。灯光下他的身体异常美丽，肌肉纹理光滑，他的味道，我在想，令人着迷。</p><p>“你喜欢我吗？”他没有回答我，而是这样反问道。</p><p>“喜欢。”我毫不犹豫地回答。</p><p>他笑了笑，亲了我的额头。 </p><p>然而我想我们的关系从一开始就是死的，断无活路，并且仍然在下沉。</p><p>他动了动，问我要吃点甜品吗。然后俯身费劲地抓过那个白色的盒子，里面装着一大块被撞得有点歪的苹果慕斯，散发出清甜香气，他用附赠的小叉子切下一块，带着满足的神情吃掉它。</p><p>“我知道你不喜欢吃甜食。”他说，并没有试图让我尝尝。</p><p>是啊，看着你吃就够了。我对甜腻的东西毫无兴趣。</p><p>外面下雨了。他漫不经心地说。</p><p>我听到了。我回答。</p><p>他把一点做装饰用的奶油抹在我身上吃掉，我说明天陪我去一个地方吧。</p><p>他含糊地说好，问我要去哪里。</p><p>06</p><p>我以为他早有计划。</p><p>但我想错了。他可能比我还要惊慌失措，有什么疯狂的念头在他脑海里成型，又打散，出门时他抓紧了我的手腕，很快就放开，他笑着把我推出门，但转眼就神情落寞。</p><p>我看到所有细微的痕迹都表明这就是我们的最后一天。起码与我之前所想完全相反。所以我决定不说那些我原本想说的话，并且做好了把它们永远埋藏起来的打算。他永远掌握主动，当然，即使我曾经试图掌控我们的关系，你看，他马上就逃走了。</p><p>我们在附近的家庭餐厅吃早餐，但我挺想念他做的煎蛋和培根。我再次问他要去哪里，他像前一天晚上一样不肯回答我，把他盘子里那点可怜的卷心菜拨来拨去，最终也没吃下去多少。</p><p>然后我们走到马路上，并肩走了一会。路上还残留着昨夜的积水，上面漂浮着一层脏兮兮的汽油污渍，在光线变换下现出彩虹般的颜色来。天有点冷，他把手放进口袋里，无意识地用手臂蹭我的，仿佛这样可以让自己变得暖和起来。我们避开水洼和溅起积水的车轮，无数的行人，齿轮稳定作响的自行车和栽在路边的树，我不知道他要去哪里，只好跟着他走，不过我想他也不知道。</p><p>最后他在地铁站带着我上了一辆车，我真觉得他是找了一个最近的地铁站，因为外面实在太冷了。气氛始终有点尴尬，我们短暂地交谈了几次，都因为没有话题可以接续而终止，我不禁回想之前我们如何相处，但只有大量的沉默，如同一卷被意外洗去了内容的磁带，沙沙的沉默，中间夹杂着几句无意义的话，他在打电话，电视的声音，黑暗中的困兽，盘子碎裂，他在哭。</p><p>车里人不多，他好像觉得有点困了，便把头靠在我的肩上闭上了眼睛，我坐得低了些，瞥见他敞开的衣领里露出一段苍白的脖颈，走的时候他把围巾落在了椅子背上。 </p><p>要我说的话，这是我所度过的最无聊的一天，但那时我的心里被其他情绪充斥，丝毫没有感觉到其他。</p><p>我们换了一辆又一辆车，最后来到了不认识的地方，也许是邻市，也许是比那更远的某个城</p><p>市。</p><p>他四处张望这个陌生的城市，好像感到很失望似的。</p><p>他嘟哝着想说去海边看看，还说小时候住在海边，那里的休渔期，船只上岸，偶尔会有被抛弃的旧船停在海滩上，倒扣在那里，蓝色的油漆褪了大半，显露出磨损的木板颜色来，变成海鸥和寄居生物的避风所。但天知道我们怎么在冬天里找一艘停在海滩上的蓝色破船。</p><p>他耸耸肩，鼻尖被冻得发红。</p><p>我以为能去的。他说。好吧，我只是说说，我也没有多喜欢那艘船。</p><p>天快黑了，冬季的夜晚总是来临得很早。我们只好又返回车站等回程的火车。</p><p>像是两个傻瓜。</p><p>他在自动售货机里买了饮料，我熟悉的饮料。</p><p>“你喜欢的吧？小豆汤。”他把粉色与豆沙色相间的罐子递给我，一边说道。</p><p>听到那几个字的时候，我竟先想到此前的一个夜晚，他问我喜欢什么饮料的那个夜晚，以及这个词汇的用途。</p><p>“高尾？”</p><p>他回过头，嗯了一声，可乐的气泡快乐地冒出瓶口，他骂了一声，甩掉手上黏黏的液体。</p><p>“没什么，谢谢。”</p><p>“你第一次叫我的名字。”</p><p>“感动吗。”</p><p>“哈哈，才怪。”</p><p>后来，我们等到了最后一辆回程的车。来时几经周折，却不知道有直达这个城市的列车。</p><p>在车上他睡得很香，倚着我的肩膀。但我清楚地感到已经结束了，就像我以前说的一样，我们的关系毫无生机。他会对我说不要继续做这种工作了，但也仅此而已，我们谁也无法为对方做更多。</p><p>我猜这就会是我们的全部了，所以我下了车，没有叫醒他。</p><p>故事的最后</p><p>这个城市漫长的冬天终于过去了。</p><p>我又遇见了他。他穿着没有花纹的衬衫，手指间夹着支烟，坐在那里喝一杯威士忌，明亮的绿眼睛低垂着，看上去一点也不欢迎别人坐在他身边。</p><p>“嘿。”我坐过去拿走那支烟塞进嘴里，他不满地向我看来。</p><p>“这个不太适合你，我说真的。”</p><p>他盯了我一会，把杯里的酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“有时候我觉得你是个冷血杀手，你知道，现在还笑着跟你说话，下一秒就掏出枪来。”他闷闷不乐地说。</p><p>我被他逗乐了，他真是太可爱了。</p><p>“我打算养只宠物，你觉得猫和狗哪个比较好？”我问。</p><p>完<br/>
&lt;2014&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>